


Corrupted Gem

by PoltergeistForever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, F/F, forgottoaddthatcortshiptag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: It happened so fast. Two large corrupted Quartz had ambush the two rubies and the two zircons and quickly the group were over powered and two rubies. While one quartz was distracting the Rubies , the other Quartz was bating at the two zircons around, due to not knowing anything about fighting and knowing little about corruption, Yellow was poofed first. Not much is known completely how Blue Zircon was corrupted, other than one of the rubies stating it was all a mystery.





	Corrupted Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Found on my quotev. Corrupted form is based on a winged wolf, yeah super original XD

It happened so fast. Two large corrupted Quartz had ambush the two rubies and the two zircons and quickly the group were over powered and two rubies. While one quartz was distracting the Rubies , the other Quartz was bating at the two zircons around, due to not knowing anything about fighting and knowing little about corruption, Yellow was poofed first. Not much is known completely how Blue Zircon was corrupted, other than one of the rubies stating it was all a mystery.

' She found her poofed gem in the shallow river'

Now they were in this situation. Now, being batted around was a inactive Ruby gem by a now corrupted blue gem. Blue didn't even seemed to notice the two gems watching her from behind a tree.

" We have to distracted her, retrieve Ruby and poof her." The other Ruby said between clench teeth. " Looks like she didn't seemed to completely recover from her last regeneration, this might be easy if you distract her."

However, Yellow Zircon didn't reply, she wasn't even watching Blue bat around the gem. The yellow gem sat near the base of the tree, still in shock of the whole situation. After few moments, yellow finally spoke up. " I-I thought the diamonds could only do that..."

" I am guessing your friend must of fuse with that strawberry quartz in the tussle." Ruby mumbled, still keeping a eye on Blue. " I heard from rumors that if you fuse with corrupted gem you could-

" H-How could let this happen!" Suddenly, quite quickly, Yellow Zircon hops up and grabs the Ruby arm, makes her face her own face. " How could you!"

The Ruby stared back, slightly shocked. Though she quickly recovers. "I didn't expect any bigger corrupted gem to be in this area. Two small rubies, even fused can beat two corrupted quarts!"

Yellow Zircon let go of the ruby and stared back at the corrupted zircon who was still playing with the inactive gem. She felt completely awful, she promised that nothing would happen to Blue and now she was this.

" I am so sorry." The ruby said, her voice slightly shaking. " Just distract her and I'll poof her and bubble her." Yellow didn't respond and only nodded. Before leaving the safety of the tree, Yellow began to try and relax. Though Blue didn't seem threating right now, she did poof the ruby that with ease. She had to be careful with her movements.

At first, Blue didn't even notice the Yellow gem's presence getting closer. Well, in till she stepped on a stray twig. The Blue gem lifted up it's head and stared dead into Yellows eyes. Though Blue eyes were now reflective type, she could tell that she didn't appreciate how close she gotten.

The gem let out a deep growling noise and stiffen her posture,  looking like she was trying to be larger.

" I-It's alright, Blue." Yellow Zircon began to panic internally, so she stopped moving closer. She hopped Blue would relax bit if she stopped and she was right, thanks the stars above. The corrupted gem's posture wasn't as stiff and she seemed just alert.

" I am not here to harm you, I want to help." Yellow quickly added, continuing to try to get even closer. Without waring, Blue quickly spread her new wings and beg to flap them, causing it to become bit too windy for Yellow to stay on her feet. The corrupted gem seemed more amused as yellow felt flat on her face and began to make a funny noise, similar to a laugh.

Yellow huffed and stood up, dusting herself off. "Very funny" as Blue continued the noise. Suddenly, Blue Zircon stops and begins to carefully walk towards Yellow, keeping her body low to the ground. 

" That's it, good girl." Yellow felt weird saying that, but it just seemed to fit in the situation. she began to slowly reach towards blue as she got closer, she was so close, but things turned sour quite quickly.

Blue re-perked her head when noticing that the other Ruby was getting way to closer. Out of pure instinct or maybe fright, she began to grow violent again, which caused her to bit down out Yellow's arm, tightly.

Yellow began to freak out at the sudden pain in her arm and began to yell. Blue didn't seem like the loud noises and quickly began to shake her head violently and quickly, then letting go and tossing Yellow's damaged form to the side.

" Yellow !" Ruby yelled, quickly began to run up to the now unmoving form of the yellow gem. Before she could get any closer, Blue quickly charged at her and made away with her form with two good slashed.

*Clink*

The last Ruby was poofed and now there was only Yellow Zircon left, well barely. Blue stopped her rampage and slowly began to walk over Yellow.

Yellow stayed still, only flinching bit at the corrupted gem now completely looming over her. Though she wasn't crying at the time, her whole left arm and side hurt a lot. Yellow was afraid to poof, she was frighten of Blue crushing her while she inactive. Few minutes of silence, She began to realize she deserve it, she let down her only true friend.

Yellow began to sob. She hated herself and now she was going to get it. However next thing Blue done surprised her, The corrupted gem began to whine loudly and began to lick her tears away.

Yellow let out a strangled cry, she couldn't hold her form any longer, it was just too much. She quickly poofed into a yellow cloud of smoke at the blue gem's big feet.

The corrupted gem at first stared at the now inactive gem at her feet. She let out a huff,  then tried to nuzzle it with her nose, trying and to bring back the yellow gems presence. After several more minutes of whining, she used her mouth to pick up the gem and began to carry it away to some place safe.

==============

After awhile of searching, Blue found a fairly large cave and quickly entered it to shield herself from the now incoming rain. Blue grunted and laid down, she opened her mouth and place down the still inactive gemstone down.

She just laid there and waited.


End file.
